


Like Rats In A Trap

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rats In A Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Castiel moaned as Lucifer nibbled at his neck. Dean held back his own groan, arousal spiking through him. He knew Lucifer teasing the angel who hours before had been in his bed, begging _him_ for release, should not be getting him off.

But god they were hot together.

Castiel was doing his best not to let Dean see how much he wanted Lucifer to finish what he’d started but every time Lucifer touched him his eyes lit up with desire. Dean had seen that look before. Knew what it meant.

Knew Lucifer’s spell wasn’t the only thing keeping them there.


End file.
